


Crude Ashen

by Parthu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Futanari, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parthu/pseuds/Parthu
Summary: EDIT: yeah I'm no longer drunk. I just found and read this. Because this is my first story in this site, I decided to keep it while only doing some minor edits.Ash was born special child but it didn't majorly impact his life until the summer camp where he awakened his libido which cascaded into him getting pokemon before his journey began to keep his libido in check and dozen other things like finding out he had superpowers in form of Aura and Psychic powers. Then he found out the pokemon his father gave him wasn't Ralts everyone thought it was. Then week before he, Gary and others would leave on their pokemon journey he was discovered to be futanari. His distant father turned into coddling idiot on a dime and sent him The Bag full of 'useful stuff' like food, gadgets and weapons.





	Crude Ashen

In a sleepy town of Pallet, a young boy named Ash Ketchum was preparing for his Pokemon Journey in his room while TV showed Pokemon battle.

 

“shitty dad! I’m not his darling daughter! I’m a man! I’ll get all the ladies! though maybe getting some d every once in a while- NO! I’m a ladies man!” The young boy fumed out loud while sorting out the bag sent to him by his father. A bag that had arrived with very unlfattering letter in it. A letter Ash tore apart. 

Outwardly, the bag was just like any other yellow school bag, but a simple look inside would reveal its uniqueness.

In the bag was more stuff than should conceivable fit into it, but the boy was too annoyed to notice it. He rummaged through smaller bags inside the bag until he came across something that he personally found very interesting. A wooden box. Unlike every other thing in the bag, it was left unmarked. Since there were so many different things with all of them marked and in soft bag, a single wooden box that had no markings stood out like a beacon.

 

Curious on how it got into the bag and why didn’t the obviously heavy box make the bag too heavy for his mother to lift, Ash decided to take it out of the bag.

 

It took ten minutes of wrangling but eventually Ash got the box out of the bag. He opened it only to be surprised at its content. It was full of sex toys. 

 

“Oh come on! That’s so sexist! Box of sex toys! And most of them are for girls! What the hell dad?” Ash raged quietly to himself before his curiosity won him over and he took one of them out along with tube of lube.

 

In his spare time Ash had found and watched some porn in secret so he had seen how to use them. He had also seen their effect and ever since the operation last week that revealed his previously hidden female parts, he had been curious about how his cunt differed from those he had seen on pornstars.

 

With his perfect memory, he recalled the video he had watched on a whim. A video about safe use of sex toys for first timers. With the memory firmly in mind, Ash began to  _ explore _ his female parts and the sex toys.

 

Fifty minutes later he was a panting wet mess as were his clothes and the carpet.

“N-note to self, masturbation and sex should never be done in clothes or places that can’t be cleaned in a hurry.” Ash managed to pant out before nodding off. 

 

The next morning Ash woke up clean and in clean clothes which puzzled him for full minute before he understood. Sighing he concentrated on Mental bond he had developed with the pokemon assigned to guard him. Pokemon everyone thought was Ralts, but was actually something far more.

>>Mew, did you clean me up last night?<< Ash asked his guardian with Mental speech.

>>Yep! I have to congratulate you! you managed to wear yourself out so badly you didn’t notice me lifting you to the bathroom, washing you up and reclothing you. you didn’t even notice your clock ringing! you are late for getting your  _ second pokemon _ <<

>>WHAT? No! I’m going to be laughing stock! and what do you mean second pokemon? I was going to get my first pokemon!<<

>>so you don’t count me as your pokemon! I’m wounded! after keeping your hobby hidden from your mother for so long this is how you thank me?<<

>>...what. You- you want to be my pokemon? but you are Mew! A mythical pokemon more rare than legendary pokemon! I’m not-<<

>>Don’t you dare debase yourself! you are the Chosen One of Arceus! If anything, I’m not worthy of you! I’m merely level 5 Mew! You are only human who can speak to pokemon, use aura AND use psychic arts! Now hop hop out of bed and go get your second pokemon!<<

 

With reminder that he is late, Ash got ready at speed that beggared belief and jumped out of his window. Normal boys would have gotten majorly hurt from the stunt, but Ash had gotten training in Freerunning and Aura so he barely felt anything in his landing. He also got major speed boost from it which was his reason for doing so.

 

Within moments he was in sight of Professor Oak’s laboratory but he was already slowing down. His aura and psychic sensed already told him he was too late at getting one of the three starters. 

Leaf, Gary and Red each had extra presence near their belts he had come to associate with pokemon in their pokeballs. Each of those were familiar to Ash. The three starters. 

He was about to turn back when he noticed a presence of pokemon in pokeball that he hadn’t felt before. Curious he continued on to the Lab, barely noting that both Leaf and Red were feeling sad while Gary was feeling victorious. He was far more curious about the new pokemon in the lab.

 

If he hadn’t been so distracted, he would have gotten harassed by Gary and his posse. But Gary knew him enough to not piss him off when he was distracted, as he had tendency to brush off obstacles when he was so distracted and as someone trained in Aura, Ash was strong and Gary knew it. Gary was certain he was better than Ash and others in Pokemon stuff but in fight between them without pokemon Gary knew he would lose. Which is why he had trained himself to be  _ best _ trainer. Thanks to that he had beaten Red. Leaf hadn’t even fought him after that.

 

Gary managed to steer everyone away so they would not be in the way of Distracted Ash. Distracted as Ash was he did not notice. Ash just continued walking until he was right in front of the machine that housed the three starters. 

 

20 minutes later

Well now. It seems he now had unruly pikachu to deal with. fucking great.

 

>>Ash~ guess who got captured by pokeball registered in your name and is thus coming with you~?<< Mew informed Ash with Mental speech causing Ash to pale.

“oh god I have to deal with two unruly pokemon right out of gate! Arceus! Why me?”

Ash asked the heavens. Heavens answered with smiley made out of rainbow and two flocks of birds. Flocks of birds that for a moment looked like boobs that merged into single flock that looked like penis with cunt below it. The rainbow and the flock disappeared as soon as they appeared.

“Fair enough” Ash said to that. He was just about to start his journey and he was already being made fun off by heavens. Truly, he was the chosen one.

 


End file.
